


Rival: Mind, Strength, & Heart

by TheNomadGold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: The boys meet someone new that changes their lives forever. The world is just the beginning of Supernatural.





	1. Chapter 1

Ri•val 

A person or thing competing with another for the same objective or for superiority in the same field of activity.


	2. Land There Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers meet.

The sun! How amazing it felt. This was nice. Talia stretched her arms out and her legs. She yawned briefly and rolled over on her beach towel. Tallia was surprised to see a man with ocean blue eyes staring straight back at her. Stunned, Talia sat up straight on her beach towel and yelled.

"Get away you! I'm warning you, don't come any closer!"

The man in the ridiculous trench coat held his hands up. "I'm sorry", he apologized. "I just seemed to ...uh... have landed here."

And with a quick gust of wind, he was gone. Talia blinked her eyes multiple times. She glanced around the beach. No one seemed to have witnessed the man's disappearance but her. More than a little freaked, Talia started to collect her things from off the beach so that she could head back to her apartment. As she shook out her towel, she noticed something square fall into the sand. She picked it up. An ID. Specifically, an ID that belonged to the blue eyed man, an Agent Beyoncé. _This must be a sign,_ she thought. And went home to investigate.


	3. The Three Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas returns...home

Castiel landed back in the bunker. It was early morning. Dean and Sam looked up at their feather friend who had gone to see if things in heaven had finally turned around since the fall of the angels. They were waiting for the report.

 

Dean smiled at Cas while munching on a slice of bacon. "Let's hear it sunshine! How's life, or should I say _the after life_ up there. Things good?"

"That woman." Castiel stood with a blank stare for a moment missing Dean's questions

  
"Uh...Earth to Cas?"  Sam said.

Castiel shook his head to focus.

Dean reached over to cover Cas' hand that was resting on the table. "You okay buddy?

"Yes Dean. All is getting better in heaven. I...also hear news of God returning with possible assistance from his sister, the Darkness . I was just distracted by a woman I accidentally landed on top of at the beach."

Sam and Dean's mouths dropped open simultaneously.

"I just got this nagging feeling...but anyway, I apologized for disturbing her and flew back here. My landings are still kind of rusty."

"Okay?!? the Winchesters said.

"I'm sure it was nothing. So, what hunting plans are up for us this afternoon? Anything?" Castiel sat down at the table with two of his favorite humans and poured himself some coffee. The stuff was really addictig, but he liked it.


	4. Talia Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is she? 
> 
>  
> 
> Promise chapters will get longer!

_Castiel_. His real name was Castiel. How Talia was able to get the information or even know what to look for on the internet was beyond her. She had his location and was set to meet this mystery man. The only thing driving her forward was the need to get home. And one of the only facts she knew was that Earth was not hers. She was going to have to fly to a ....Lebanon, Kansas. Her flight would be leaving that afternoon. Somehow she was able to book a decent seat at last minutes notice. She had packed the essentials and was about to step out before running back into the apartment to grab her one reminder of a home that she must have forgot, a golden necklace with a burgundy gem inlayed. The gem took the shape of a star.


End file.
